Jubilee in Hogwarts Part 3
by DOROTHY-CHARISSE
Summary: It Jubilee's fourth year in Hogwarts, she returns to England for her safety from FoH, she and the Weasley Twins want to take part in the Triwizard Tournament but Poppa Remus finds out and puts his foot down on the issue. As the twins plot away someone puts Harry Potter's name into the Goblet making him the fourth Champion, what Jubilee didn't expect was to be the fifth champion.


.

Harry Potter didn't visit America as Jubilation's family had a new threat on their lives from the FoH Scum, Scott and Jean Summers brought Jubilation Lee back to England for her safety as the fourteen-year-old said she could help them. The redhead sadly smiled as she told Jubilee that if anything happened to her Wolverine would end up maiming her husband and would love if her husband stayed fully intact, Jubilation Lee giggled as her now sapphire blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

It was a shock to the X-Men when Jubilee came down the stairs to see the girl's chocolate-brown eyes were now a dazzling blue with hints of silver swimming in their depths, without any sugar-bombs in her belly or a Pop-tart Jubilee was more than cranky as Hank McCoy and Jean Grey Summers were taking blood and tests. It was the afternoon when Hank had the results to tell Jubilee something that she already knew; the change of eye color was the result of a side effect of her powers.

Jubilation Lee got owls and floo calls from her big brother Harry and her Pops Remus Lupin, even Logan came to visit from Japan and introduced his fiancée to the kid and the X-men. Jubilee glared at Logan as she told him that she was no kid. "Come on Yellow, ya always be my kid an' that will never change."

Jubilation couldn't stay angry with her Wolvie for long as she hugged him and in her Firecracker way welcomed Mariko Yashida into the chaos that she lovingly called her family.

The Japanese woman hid her jealousy when she saw how close her fiancé was with this small Chinese girl, Logan-San was more open with Jubilation Lee than he was with her, Mariko Yashida could see it that the pair felt something towards each other that was strong and couldn't be broken.

.

Jubilee smiled sadly as she hugged her Wolvie goodbye as he hugged her back, quickly she pressed a sisterly kiss to the corner of Logan's mouth and stepped away as she watched Logan and the woman he loved leave Westchester and heading to the Airport.

.

Three weeks before school started Jubilee came back to England and spent some time in Twelve Grimmauld Place with Sirius Black, her big brother Harry Potter and Jubilee's Pops Remus Lupin, Wolverine returned to Japan to get a blessing from the his fiancée's temple and ancestors of Mariko.

Scott and Jean Grey Summers took Jubilation Lee to the Leaky Cauldron to await Sirius Black and Harry Potter, the Bartender Tom smiled at the little troublemaker as she ordered three Butterbeers. Cyclops wasn't sure, but Jean took a sip and sighed as the liquid warmed her up. Once seeing his wife drinking it and Jubilee was enjoying her drink he picked up his mug and took a cautious sip, he smiled from the delightful taste and took a big sip as he looked around the Pub.

They didn't have to wait long as Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron and grinned when he saw Scott and Jean Summers, he walked over and smiled at the married couple as he introduced his Godfather Sirius Black. The dark haired man grinned as he flirted with the redhead as Scott wasn't amused as the man was worse than Wolverine when he flirted, Jean took it in her stride as she smiled when Harry Potter asked where his little sister was.

"Ta da, well got a hug for me or what bro."

Harry was shocked with the change in Jubilation Lee, he had always thought of her as pretty, but nothing like this. her face was losing the roundness and let her silky black hair grow down to her shoulders when she always kept it short. Jubilee was starting developing into her slender curves and toned body from her work-outs and training with Gambit and Wolverine when he was around; what was most beautiful about the girl was her eyes as they were now sparkling and looked like blue diamonds.

There were many changes, but she was still Jubes the delinquent who could cause murder in an empty room when she was with the twins Fred and George Weasley.

Coming from his trance Harry smiled as he and his little sister hugged each other.

"I missed ya Harry, Westchester is not the same without you there."-

"I missed you too Jube Jube, hey I got some news too. Mr Weasley has got Quidditch tickets to see Ireland vs Bulgaria this week and had been given three extra tickets to watch it."

Jubilation squealed as she couldn't wait to watch the match, as the pair were catching up Sirius Black was talking to the Summers as they explained the reason why Jubilee was in England early as best as they could without giving much away about the X-Men. Sirius said it would be fine that Jubilee could stay with him and Mooney as Harry needed someone his own age to hang around with instead of old men like him.

Once Scott Summers was sure that Jubilee was safe with Sirius Black and also he was getting fed up with the man flirting with Jean, the redhead could sense her husband was upset as she snuggled into Cyclops and whispered something in his ear that perked him up as he quickly said his goodbyes and practically dragged his wife out the door as she giggled from her man's impatience.

.

A week later Harry Potter and Jubilation Lee were invited to the Burrow for the night as they were to meet with Amos Diggory and his son Cedric, as much as she cared for the Weasley boys they should realize quickly that not winning one match is not the end of the world- the redhead wizards were treating the Hufflepuff like he stink-bombed them when the golden haired wizard caught the Snitch for his team instead of Harry when Potter was attacked by Dementors on the pitch.

Cedric even offered a rematch, but Jubilation Lee just smiled at him and told him not to worry about it. "It's part of life, ya win some and lose some. Presides the Weasley boys will get over it eventually."

Diggory remembered the high spirited thirteen year old girl from America who was mouthy and loved to play pranks, she was close to The-Boy-Who-Lived and many thought that the pair were dating. That was till the rumors of Jubilation Lee had been kissing Malfoy; Jubilee just giggled them off as she said it was what it was. That rumor went right out of the window when Lee was arguing with Pansy Parkinson and even Diggory had to laugh when he heard Jubilee say that Malfoy would rather turn gay then lay a finger on the Pug face.

Amos Diggory was getting impatient in waiting for Arthur Weasley and his family, Cedric smiled at his father as he climbed up a tree to keep a eye out for the redheads. The Diggorys didn't have to wait long when they heard Fred and George Weasley arguing with Jubilation Lee with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter behind them laughing about the antics of the three as Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley just rolled their eyes with the immaturity of their friends.

Amos smiled as he shook his friend's hand talking as the Weasley children and their friends caught up with the elder wizard, Arthur proudly introduced his sons and only daughter before introducing his youngest son's best friends Hermione Granger, Jubilation Lee or Jubilee as she liked to be called and the last to be introduced was Harry Potter.

Amos smiled at the children as he proudly looked over to his son who had jumped out of the tree and landed in front the Weasleys with a charming smile on his face, the Weasley boys were giving Diggory the cold shoulder since the sandy haired boy had won the Quidditch match and took their chance of winning the Quidditch cup. Harry Potter didn't rightly care as Cedric Diggory had won the match fair and square; damn even the Hufflepuff Seeker and Captain was ready to play a rematch of the game. Jubilee laughed as she and Harry told Cedric not to worry about it and the lions will soon get over their bruised ego.

Cedric waited till the Weasley children and their friends came closer before jumping out of the tree with a warm smile on his face, Ginny Weasley sighed adoringly when Diggory said hello as Jubilee and Hermione looked at each other and rolled their eyes before saying hello themselves. Climbing the rest of the way to the Port Key, each of the witches and wizards held on tight and Jubilee felt a tightness to her stomach. Letting go Harry Potter, his three best friends and the Weasley twins landed on their butts as Arthur Weasley, Amos Diggory and his son Cedric gracefully land. Amos and Arthur helped the children up as Cedric went to help Jubilation Lee to her feet but the Chinese American flipped off her back and land gracefully onto her feet.

Cedric was talking to Jubilation Lee and Harry Potter, he smiled with the way the pair looked at each other like they knew what the other was thinking. Diggory thought that Harry and Jubilee were a couple till Harry corrected him and told the older boy that he and Jubie were like brother and sister.

"And like all big brothers I am quite protective over her, but I'm not the one you should be worried about if you meet the people she knows especially Mr Logan you wouldn't want to go on the wrong side of him. Believe me."

.

Heading through the Campsite Jubilation Lee felt a little uneasy as if they were being watched, Wolverine always told her to trust in her instincts as they are never wrong. Not wanting to spoil her friends fun as she smiled and giggled when she saw a wizard with a long snow white beard wearing a long cotton peach colored nightie as his son was trying to tell him that only Muggle women wore them.

"I don't rightly blame them, these are really comfortable not having to wear anything under them."

Settling in their tents, Ron weasley was excited about seeing Viktor Krum, seeker for Bulgaria as he wanted him to sign his poster, Jubilee smirked as she and the twins Fred and George began to mockingly sing "Love Is In The Air every time Ronnikins looks at Krum." Ginny Weasley started to giggle as Harry trying to keep a straight face when Jubilee asked Ron if she could be made the Maid Of Honor, Ron wasn't smiling and was quite moody when Hermione was hiding behind her book as her shoulders shook with her laughter.

"Oh Ron, ya know I'm joking. Besides I don't look good in pastel colors."

Arthur and Molly's two older sons turned up at their tents and heard the girl that Ginny wrote to them about named Jubilation Lee, or Jubilee as she liked to be called. Bill smiled and Charlie chuckled as Ginny words didn't give Miss Lee any justice as they stepped in with a giant smile on their faces as they were welcomed by their younger siblings as they shook hands with Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and the girl that Harry called his little sister Jubilation Lee.

.

Entering the Stadium the New Marauders were looking at the sights and in awe with the fireworks and displays, as Charlie and Bill were buying their younger siblings some souvenirs when Draco Malfoy walked over as Cornelius Fudge and Lucius Malfoy were talking to other Ministry members, he kept boasting that he was in the VIP Lounge and only a Malfoy had the best of everything. He then looked over to Jubilee and stopped in his tracks as he stared at her as the Asian's sapphire blue eyes blazed brightly with hints of silver shining in their depths.

"Careful Malfoy, ya egos showing." Said Jubilee sarcastically feeling a little uncomfortable with the way that Draco was looking at her as she and Harry were about to head back to their seats with Hermione when Harry felt something on the crook of his arm; looking down Harry saw the snake head of the elder Malfoy's cane. "Now, now Draco, no need to boast about something so trivial." replied Lucius glaring coldly at the three friends.

"That's good to know Goblin King, but if ya don't mind we like to get to our seats and watch the match so would you be so kind as to move the cane or lose it." Said Jubilation matching the coldness as she glared at the wizard before lifting the cane and practically threw it to his direction.

Jubilee looked over to Harry and Hermione silently telling them to move as they left the Malfoys standing there as Cornelius fudge said hello and told the children to enjoy the game before he was led by Lucius to the VIP Lounge.

Harry knew the reason why Jubilee was so cold with Lucius as the wizard was trying to ban Miss Lee from coming to Hogwarts, but the man failed when Albus Dumbledore spoke up for the girl saying she was an excellent student and her Newts were to be high standards as Severus Snape said for a girl who was the most annoying and loudest mouth she was not much of a dunderhead as Mr Potter or Mr Ronald Weasley.

As Harry, Hermione and Jubilee headed up to their seats Lucius Malfoy noticed the way his only son was staring at Miss Lee, it was just brief but the elder Malfoy knew that Draco was interested in Jubilation Lee. Unlike his wife who had a romantic way of thinking wouldn't mind if her son wanted to be with the Chinese girl as long as she got grandchildren before she was old, Lucius on the other hand believed that Purebloods were superior and wanted his son to continue the Pureblood line with a Pureblood witch of his chosen. He had arranged a few contracts for his son, one of them being Pansy Parkinson.

Lucius Malfoy couldn't stand the pug faced and the most annoying girl who cried and had tantrums if nothing went her way;- he smirked to himself as he sat down when Draco told him through his letters that Miss Lee had insulted Miss Parkinson and knocked down Miss Bulstrode with a flying kick. Lucius had to admit that Miss Lee had a cunning streak in her and had outwitted him and would have done well in Slytherin if she wasn't such a dirty blood, ignoring the displays and the arousing scents from the Veelas that had mesmerized the wizard population.

He rolled his eyes as Minister Fudge kept droning on about some nonsense in the Ministry that he wanted to sponsor or another as his attentions went to the game.

.

As much as Ron Weasley was happy that Viktor Krum from Bulgaria had caught the Snitch, they still lost to Ireland and Fred and George was reaping the rewards from the bets they made as the Weasleys, Potter, Granger and Lee were celebrating. Jubilee wanted to enjoy herself but she kept getting uneasy feeling and it was getting worse; Harry's smile dropped when he saw that his little sister was uncomfortable and kept looking over to the flaps of the tent as if expecting someone or something to barge through.

Suddenly it went quiet before screams could be heard, the Weasley children stopped as Bill and Charlie looked over to their father as Arthur told the younger witches and wizards to get to safety. Percy Weasley herded his siblings and their friends away; through the chaos Harry Potter was separated from the Weasleys as Jubilee was screaming for her big brother as the crowd moved her farther who were trying to get away from the Deatheaters.

Harry knew that Jubes was going to be pissed if anything happened to him as he went to head to the main entrance of the gates hoping that the others would be there; he could hear Jubilee swearing-in Japanese and knew she was impatient as she got this trait from Mr. Logan as she ran towards him relieved to see that he was all right.

"We better get back, Hermione's kittens are having kittens at the moment."

Jubilation Lee grabbed Harry's hand as the pair stopped among the trees to see a dark-haired man point his wand to the skies and in the inky blackness was a giant skull with a serpent slithering out of its mouth- The Dark Mark.

Both Ron and Hermione came to the clearing to see Harry and Jubilee looking at the Dark Mark in horror as a dark-haired wizard disappeared just as the Aurors led by Minister Barty Crouch Snr as they aimed their wands at the New Marauders ready to stun or kill when they heard the voices of Arthur Weasley shouting that one of them was his son as Remus ran directly to check on Harry as he hugged his Cub.

"Pops, I'm fine."  
"You're lucky that we found you instead of those... Don't ever do that again Jubilation, I couldn't take if I lost my girl."

Jubilee then felt guilty when she saw the anguish on the werewolf's face as she snuggled into him and hugged him tight saying she was sorry, Remus Lupin couldn't stay angry with the girl he thought of as his own blood as he hugged her back and pressed a fatherly kiss to her forehead.

Sirius Black looked ready to kill Mr Crouch as he went towards his Godson and checked for any injuries; once he saw for himself that the children were safe and unharmed Harry and Jubilee were taken with Remus and Sirius to Grimmauld Place as Sirius Black glared in warning to Barty and Shackelbolt to say anything to test his patience- not wanting to argue with the Head of the Black Estate or the Werewolf who's eyes were glowing amber trying to hold back the protective and feral side of him.

The Weasleys and Hermione didn't see both Harry and Jubilee till they were at Kings-Cross Station; Cedric Diggory spotted the New Marauders and ran towards them asking if they were all right. Jubilee grinned as she playfully punched the Hufflepuff seventh year in the arm as the girls who that had a crush on the boy glared at Jubilee for being too familiar as they secretly agreed between them that Lee was flirting, Cedric smiled as he and Jubilee talked for a bit before separating to be with their friends.

.

Entering the Great Hall Jubilee sadly looked over the empty chair that once had her Pops sitting in, it wasn't fair that Remus was treated badly when he did nothing wrong and he still lost his job because he was a werewolf. Once again a student walked over and asked what spell she used to change the color of her eyes as they were real pretty, Jubilee sighed and told them it was a side affect of a potion she was working on at home, the students took Jubilee's word for it as she was always with the Weasley twins making new gadgets and pranks.

As Jubilation Lee and her friends were chatting and joking around when they noticed that Harry was quiet as he was staring at someone at the Ravenclaw table; Jubilee and Hermione knew that Harry Potter had a major crush on Cho Chang much to the jealousy of Ginny Weasley who still had a crush on Potter. When Cho smiled over to Harry he nearly choked on his pumpkin juice and blushed from the embarrassment as Cho Chang giggled with Marrietta Edgecomb over some gossip they heard.

Before the feast began Professor Dumbledore stood to give his speech and announce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Alastor Moody, the students kept looking at the glass eye that was moving around his socket. The new Professor was a bit eccentric and never ate from the table as he drank from his flask every hour or so, Jubilee wasn't sure about the Professor but decided to keep a close eye on him for now.

.

The following day the Gryffindors and the Slytherins were once again at their first class of potions, before they entered the classroom Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter began to argue as Pansy smirked coldly. Once more Harry and Ron were fighting with the Slytherins; Pansy Parkinson wasn't going to stand there and let these low lives touch her Drakiepoos as she grabbed her wand ready to attack. Jubilee spotted the Pug faced girl ready to hex her big brother and in one move was in front of Pansy with her own wand at the Slytherin's throat as her sapphire eyes began to glow with the power she had.

Draco stopped in his tracks as he watched with amazement of the glare on Lee's face as her eyes sparkled with cold anger; all the students stopped and stared at the sight of the taller Pansy cowering in front of the petite and small girl. Just as she was about to use a silent hex on Pansy when Professor Snape stepped out of his classroom, taking one look at the girl threatening one of his Slytherins he grabbed Jubilation Lee by the scruff of her robes and dragged her into classroom as he barked at the Gryffindors and the Slytherins to get into the classroom instead of wasting his time.

Jubilee was swearing in Japanese and for some reason Severus Snape somehow understood what she was saying as he took ten points for her misconduct and gave a month of detentions. "Yeah, whatever." Said Jubilee as she glared over to the Slytherin table before sitting down next to Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan, the two boys kept their heads down trying so hard not to laugh when they heard Jubilee mumble 'Overgrown Bat Out Of Hell.'

By the end of the day Hermione and Jubilee got the points back and more as they entered their class of Ancient Runes as Harry and Ron went Muggle Studies before meeting up for lunch at the Great Hall before going to their last lesson of DADA, Hermione Granger was helping Neville Longbottom with his homework as Harry, Ron and Ginny was trying to convince Jubilee to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Oliver Wood just chuckled as he said that Jubes would be brilliant as she could fry the Slytherins off their brooms if they start cheating, the Chinese American laughed herself as she tucked into her sandwich and pumpkin juice before following her best friends to their next class.

Yet again Professor Moody was drinking from his hip flask as he took a mighty slug before carefully putting the flask into the pocket of his robes, his voice was gravelly as he turned to the blackboard as he wrote down Unforgivable Curses. He glared at his students as he thunder down if any of them knew any of the three curses, no one would raise their hands not even Hermione Granger. Slowly Ron Weasley raised his wand, "I know of one that my dad talked about at work... the Imperius Curse.

Alastor Moody nodded his head slowly as his glass eye rolled around. "Ah yes, we had many cases of this during the time of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Ministry had found this hard to prove that anyone was under this curse," said the Professor as he opened a box and used his wand to pull out a spider like creature and silently said the curse. The students began to laugh when the spider was floating around and in front Ron Weasley as he was shaking like a leaf, the laughter became louder as the spider landed onto Draco's face.

"Funny, isn't it. Watch how I make it dance, or better yet..."

The students stopped laughing when they saw the creature trying to struggle away when the Professor aimed his wand and levitated it centimeters away from the bucket of water. "Many witch and wizard have claimed in the past that they were possessed to do the bidding of the darkest of wizards."

Now the fourteen year old students were pale and licking their lips as DADA Professor once again in a gruff manner for another student to raised their hands, shaking with nerves Neville Longbottom said the next spell.

"The...there is the cr..Cruciatus."  
"Ah yes, a real foul and dark spell as I will demonstrate."

Professor Moody levitated the spider like creature back to him as he shouted out "Crucio", Neville winced and Jubilee's heart went out to the boy who had lost his own parents as they were tortured into madness by a Deatheater Bellatrix LeStrange. The poor creature was screaming in agony as the crazy Professor held the creature in the torturing curse even Malfoy was paler than he was to hear the dreadful sounds as Hermione Granger with tears in her brown eye shouted at the teacher to let the animal go.

Seeing the tears in her friend's eyes Jubilee stood up quickly taking Moody's attention away from it as she snarled at the Professor not caring about the detention she was going to get or the points she was going to lose when she saw the pure pain and anguish on one of her fellow Gryffindor's face. "All right, we got the idea of what the Cruciatus can do so ya can stop right now."

Professor Moody's glass eye stopped moving in his head as he went close into Jubilation Lee's face trying to intimidate her, but Lee wasn't going to back down. Alastor Moody then smiled coldly at the girl as he raised his wand again, "then tell us Miss Lee isn't it what the next curse is?" Harry Potter and the students looked from Jubilee and Professor Moody as they glared at each other neither one backing off, his smirk widened when Jubilee eventually backed away slightly as she looked over briefly to the boy sitting next to her clenching the top of the desk before turning her attention back to her Professor. "No answer Miss Lee, well then the last curse... Avada Kedavra."

Jubilee gasped when she saw a bright green light come from the end of DADA Teacher's wand and in a flash it was over as the squirming creature trying to get over being tortured laid still.

.

The fourteen year old students were glad to get out the room and away from the creepy eerie wizard and his roaming glass eye, The New Marauders were talking among themselves when they spotted Neville sitting on the windowsill in a world of his own looking outside trying so hard to hold back his tears. The four friends walked over to check on their friend when Alastor Moody stepped over to the boy and placed his scarred hand onto the boy's shoulder, "your parents were excellent Aurors and you should be proud. Why don't you come with me for moment I'll have something that will catch your interest as I have heard that you are Professor Sprout most prized and gifted student she has."

Neville Longbottom smiled up at the Professor when he heard this as no one told him he was good at anything, wiping away a stray tear Neville followed the Professor back upstairs as Ron Weasley told them they better leave if they didn't want to be late for the last lesson of the day with Professor McGonagall for Transfiguration, Harry Potter looked up the stairs to the closed door before leaving and hoped that Longbottom would make it to class in time.

weeks had past since that incident and the students were still talking about Jubilee glaring down Professor Moody, Neville Longbottom didn't have a bad thing to say about the wizard especially when the DADA Professor gave him a book of plants and how to tend to them. It was around the end of September when Albus Dumbledore announced that there was going to be a Triwizard Tournament; Jubilee grinned at Fred and George who couldn't wait to take part. That was till they heard that only seventh years were aloud to take part, there was an uproar and the Asian American was the loudest to complain when the Headmaster bellowed at everyone for silence.

Everyone went quiet and Cedric Diggory was at sitting between his best friends at the Hufflepuff table looking over at the Gryffindor table to see Miss Lee in a strop with her arms folded and pouted from the unfairness of the whole thing; for some reason Cedric found it adorable as he watched her plotting away with the Weasley twins in how they could get their name in the Goblet without being caught listening to Dumbledore that Hogwarts were competing with against Durmstrang and Beauxbaton.

After the speeches and the evening meal the New Marauders were heading up to Gryffindor Tower when Jubilee was stopped by Cedric Diggory who wanted to talk to her; when she was in the Library with Hermione Cedric would sit with them and talk till curfew. The blonde liked Jubilation Lee and Hermione Granger as they didn't treat him like he was a pretty boy as he had heard many times from the others, Diggory was comfortable around the Chinese American as he could be himself and liked to tease the fourteen year old girl as she playfully teased back.

Harry glared at Cedric as he asked Jubilee if she wanted him to wait for her, Jubilee smiled as she told the boy she would be fine and would see him later at their common room. Giving Diggory one final glare as Harry followed the other Gryffindors leaving Jubilee and Cedric alone, the Hufflepuff grinned as he looked down at the girl and asked if she and Potter were a couple and Jubilee began to laugh.

"Many people say that, but me and H is like family to me and he's my overprotective big brother. Why do ya wanna know that"

Cedric changed the subject as he asked Jubilee how she was going to get her name into the Goblet of Fire without the Professors knowing, Jubilation Lee winked as she told the seventeen year old that a girl has to keep some secrets before heading up to Gryffindor Tower.

.

Halfway through October the two rival schools were to arrive, the House-elves were getting everything ready and once again Hermione Granger was complaining about the right of the poor creatures mistreatment making Ron roll his eyes as Jubilee and Harry were talking between themselves as the emerald green eyed boy asked his honorary little sister what Diggory wanted with her.

"Just talking about homework, the weather and if you and me were dating?"

Harry looked at Jubilee in shock that everyone were thinking that they were a couple when all they saw each other as siblings, they both began to laugh with the idea as Harry and Jubilee began to joke around making kissy faces at each other and proclaiming undying love for each other so everyone could hear. When everyone realized that the pair were joking around the rumors stopped, now they waiting for the dramatic entrances of the rival schools.

Hogwarts weren't disappointed when up in the sky was a large white and golden carriage driven by what looked like a hundred flying horses; the male students were in awe to see beautiful girls step out of the carriage followed by a very tall woman that over towered Haggrid by a foot.

Albus Dumbledore warmly greeted Madame Maxime to his school, the half giantess asked Professor Dumbledore after shaking his hand if her prized horses would be carefully looked after as they only had the finest whiskey to drink. Albus smiled as he told the Headmistress of Beauxbaton that their Gameskeeper was the best and would look after them with the highest of standards, Madame maxime smiled briefly at Rebeus Haggrid before entering the warmth of the school as her girls were getting cold as their uniform was unsuitable for the weather.

As soon as Madame Maxime and her students entered the school to warm up when out of the Black Lake a ginormous ship came up to the surface as it rowed towards the docks, Ron Weasley was excited as stepping out of the ship was no other than the Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum. Their Headmaster Professor Igor Karkaroff proudly walked up to Professor Dumbledore as Albus told Alastor Moody to keep his opinions to himself before putting a smile on his face and greeted the Headmaster.

Seeing who was there Ernie Macmillan ran over to his best friend and excitedly told him that Viktor Krum was at their school as he had seen him with his own eyes, Cedric Diggory just grinned as he watched the girls fawn over the Quidditch Seeker. Once Professor Karkaroff entered the school leading his students Cedric noticed that Krum stopped briefly looking at the female members of the New Marauders and gave them a small smile before walking inside and for unknown reason Cedric didn't trust the wizard as he headed into the Great Hall for the evening meal.

.

Madame Maxime and Professor Karkaroff sat down at the Professors table as their students sat down at different House tables, most of the Durmstrang were sitting at the Slytherin table as Beauxbatons were sitting at the Ravenclaw tables. Draco was smirking over at Ron Weasley as the redhead was glaring daggers at him.

"Oh honesty Ron, it is not exactly the end of the world that Krum is sitting at the Slytherin table and besides there will be other times you can get him to sign your poster." Said Hermione, clearly fed up with Ron's sulking and it was even worse now that Jubilee was in a foul mood.

As soon as Jubilee owled Pops that she was going to put her name in the Goblet with the Weasley twins, less than an hour Jubilation Lee received a Howler from Remus roaring at her that if she ever decided to set a foot near that Goblet not only would he come down to Hogwarts and tan her hide and a letter straight to Logan. The shouting stopped and Remus' soft voice telling her that he didn't want anything happen to his cub as she was his little girl if not by blood, this made Jubilee feel guilty and the idea of Wolverine coming to Hogwarts or worse Cyclops to keep their eye on her made drop the idea of entering the Tournament leaving Fred and George to plot.

"Stop pouting Jubes, you know how protective Remus is and imagine if Scott Summers or Logan did come to Hogwarts; you'll never be able to breath or cause any trouble than you do now."

Jubilee glared at her big brother and looked ready to punch him, Harry just smiled as he squeezed Jubilee's hand. "Come on J, it just Lupin's way of saying he cares and shows how much he and your family at home love you."

"Sheesh, make me feel bad H why don't you. Besides I don't see Cyke in Hogwarts, with Scott around I'll end up with a bigger stick up my ass than he does."

Jubilee was disappointed that she couldn't enter, but she soon cheered up when Fred and George Weasley somehow with the help of an aging potion got over the age-line and placed their name into the Goblet, the students cheers turned into laughter as it backfired and two old men began fighting were the twins once stood. Madame Pomfrey shook her head knowing it would be the Weasley twins that would get in trouble as she dragged them out the Great Hall to tend to them, Hermione Granger tried to warn the boys that it wouldn't work, but they wouldn't listen to her.

Sighing Hermione opened her book and began to read, but she felt she was being watched the curly haired witch looked up to see that Viktor Krum was standing there with a smile on his face. The seventeen year old boy puffed up his chest when Granger smiled back at him as he walked over and placed his name in the Goblet.

Next was Fleur Delacour to put her name into the Goblet of Fire, she smiled and took a deep breath that she didn't realize she was holding as her friends squealed with the thought of their Delacour would be chosen.

There were many students that put their names in the Goblet of Fire including Cedric Diggory who was shyly pushed forward by his best friends as Ernie gave him the thumbs up. The Hufflepuffs cheered when Cedric's name was placed into the Goblet. The blonde smiled as he looked over to his left and Cho Chang gushed that the handsomest boy was looking at her, not realizing that he was staring at Jubilation Lee who was behind her with Harry giving him the thumbs up and cheered him on with the others.

.

It was Halloween and the Professors and the House-elves were getting everything ready for the night that the three champions would be named, The Great Hall was all excited as they patted the backs of the people they knew was going to represent them in the tournament, Professor Albus Dumbledore and the other professors settled the students as the Goblet of Fire spat out the name for Beauxbatons Champion. The girls squealed and hugged their Champion as Fleur Delacour stood up and headed inside the waiting rooms- the next champion was for Durmstrang was Viktor Krum who stood up proudly and looked over to the Gryffindor Table and smiled at Hermione Granger before bowing to his Headmaster and headed to the Waiting room to await instructions.

The last was the Hogwarts Champion as Dumbledore proudly announced that their champion was Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff, every student of Hogwarts erupted in cheers and applause as they congratulated their champion and pat him on the back as he headed to the room where the other champions were waiting.

Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch shook Dumbledore's hand for everything going smoothly as they were about to close off the Goblet of Fire when the Goblet spat out two names and everyone went silent when they seen the look of shock on their Headmaster's face. "Harry Potter and Jubilation Lee," now Professor Dumbledore was angry as he shouted for the two students who were white as a sheet, Jubilee and Harry shakenily stood up when Seamus Finnigan told them to get up as Colin Creavey took photographs of Harry Potter as they moved quickly to their Headmaster before he really lost his temper.

They could feel eyes on them and the look of disgust on their faces as they tried to explain that they didn't put their names down, Dumbledore told them to head to the room with the Champions were and wait for them.

Once entering the room Cedric Diggory walked over to the pair and asked if Dumbledore and the others wanted to see them, before Harry and Jubilee could answer the Professors stormed into the room and Albus Dumbledore grabbed the two by the shoulders shaking them angrily by the shoulders demanding how they got their names into the Goblet. Harry tried to explain that he and his little sister didn't go near the cup and didn't understand how it happened, Madam Maxime and Professor Karkaroff wouldn't have it as they said that the duo had cheated and didn't deserve to be champions.

There was chaos as Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch were arguing with Dumbledore as the Professors glared angrily at the two fourteen year old students, Jubilation Lee finally had enough of the professors and the Ministry arguing among themselves as she placed her fingers to her mouth and a loud whistle erupted from her lips.

"Look, me and Harry didn't put our names down in anyway. We made a promise on Wizard's Oath to Pops and Sirius that we wouldn't, and if we did would we be alive if we had." Screamed Jubilee clearly in a foul mood wanting answers herself in how this happened in the first place.

Once everyone calmed down the Ministry had no choice but for Jubilation Lee and Harry Potter to take part in the Tournament, Harry Potter couldn't believe this was happening and wanted nothing to do with this as Jubilee pondered who put their names down and how much danger she and Harry were in.

.

Once everything was settled and the five champions went back to their Common Rooms, Harry and his little sister headed up to Gryffindor Tower and waited for the Fat Lady to let them inside. Jubilation Lee looked over at the moving portraits and something clicked as she waited for Harry to go inside while she talked to the Fat Lady for a moment as she asked if anyone was acting suspicious, the Fat Lady thought back and mentioned that Professor Moody was very near the Goblet a week ago and acted weird or more weird than he did.

Thanking the Fat Lady she said the Password and stepped inside were Ron Weasley was arguing with Harry Potter as Hermione Granger stood there not knowing what to do to stop the pair from arguing, Ron Weasley was acting like he was betrayed that Harry didn't tell him and kept it a secret.

"Me and Jubes didn't put our names down for the Tournament, think about it for a moment as we made an oath to both Padfoot and Mooney on the same night that Jubilee got the Howler. Both me and J would of been dead by now, whoever put our names down must have a reason in doing so."

Ron Weasley wouldn't have that as he stormed upstairs to the Boys Dorm leaving the three friends alone, Hermione didn't know what to say as she listened to Harry and Jubilation explain.

Once finished Hermione Granger believed the pair as she promised she would stand by them and help with the spells they needed for the Three Tasks, Harry Potter smiled as he and Jubilee hugged Hermione in thanks before heading up to their rooms for night.

The next morning Harry got up and got ready for breakfast as Jubilee and Hermione were waiting for him downstairs in the Common Room, the three friends entered the Great Hall the place became silent as a grave as eyes stared at them. The only ones speaking to them were Neville Longbottom and the Weasley Twins who knew about the Wizarding Oath they made to Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Fred and George Weasley told their fellow Prankster that Draco Malfoy had made badges saying 'Potter Stinks' and another saying 'Jubilee Will Never be'. Jubilee put a smile on her face that she didn't feel hurt that everyone had turned their backs on her and her big brother as she finished her toast before heading to their first lesson of the day.

.

By the end of the week most of the students were wearing the badges sneering at the duo, Cedric Diggory tried to stop his best friends from wearing them but they wouldn't listen as they said that he was the true Champion of Hogwarts and he should be angry with them. The blonde went to apologize but Harry just shrugged and Jubilee sighed. "Look Bub, don't apologize for their actions. It just shows who ya friends are when the proverbial crap hits the fan and our friends showed their true colors."

It was less than a week before the five champions were to take part in their first task, Ron still wasn't talking to them and the Slytherins were giving them a hard time especially Malfoy as they made snide comments and was even selling the badges with a smug grin on his sharp face. Harry had enough and the last straw for him was when Malfoy called his little sister a Mudblood Ch***.

Harry angrily stormed over to Draco Malfoy and shoved him hard in the chest. "I don't really care what you say about me since I've heard it all, but I will never let you use those foul words about my sister again."

Harry's emerald green flashed in warning as he called Draco pathetic and wasn't worth his time or his effort as he turned his back on him.

Malfoy didn't like to be made a fool of as he angrily grabbed his wand ready to hex Potter, but he was stopped by no other than Professor Moody who transfigured the blonde into a pure white ferret. Many students gathered round to see the spectacle of the boy being turned into a Ferret and bounced around, the laughter became worse when Professor Moody grabbed Malfoy and shoved him down Goyle's school pants as Crabbe stood stupidly not knowing what to do.

Just then Professor McGonagall showed up and was appalled with Alastor's behavior and demanded him to release the student at once, Moody sighed and smirked at Harry before turning the ferret back to his original form.

Draco Malfoy looked ready to vomit as Goyle was traumatized by the whole ordeal as the Slytherins ran back inside the school as McGonnagall went to check on her students leaving Mad Eye Moody alone with Jubilee and Harry, once everyone left the Professor told the duo was given a message from Haggrid to meet him by the Forbidden Forest after dinner as he wanted to show them something.

Curiously both Harry Potter and Jubilation Lee wondered about the vague message they were given as they headed inside for the last lesson with the Slytherins.

.

That night as everyone was in bed Harry and Jubilee snuck outside and headed towards the Forbidden Forest where Hagrid was waiting for them, he gave the pair a quick hug and told them to hide under the Invisibility Cloak when he heard someone coming. Jubilation Lee had to smile to see Hagrid had combed his wild hair and beard and trying to smooth out his coat that had seen better days, just as Harry hushed the girl next to him as Rebeus Hagrid warmly greeted Madame Maxime as he bowed over her hand and kissed it.

"Madame Maxime, tis a wonderful honor of 'avin' yer 'ere."  
"Please Rebeus, do call me Olympe. I should thank you for showing these marvelous creatures."

Now the duo were getting more curious as they followed behind Hagrid and Maxime to a clearing where they saw fire blazing and angrily snarls coming from cages as wizards and witches were trying to calm them. Jubilee grabbed Harry's hand using it as an excuse to give her big brother comfort to hide that she was terrified of what was to come.

.

Before their first lessons Jubilee and Harry walked over to talk with Cedric Diggory, both of them weren't going to say anything till they saw Professor Karkaroff hiding in the bushes to get information for his Champion. They spotted the seventh year laughing with his friends not noticing that girls were gazing at him, Ernie Macmillan spotted Potter and the pretty Chinese American girl they known as the troublemaker and fellow prankster that hung around the weasley Twins.

Cedric sighed as he apologized for his friends for their words but they stopped him and said it was all right as Jubilation Lee just shrugged her shoulders, once far away from others from hearing in their conversation Harry Potter told the seventeen-year-old boy that their first task was Dragons. Diggory began to grin thinking the two were joking till he saw they were serious, "look Digs me and Harry have nothing to gain in this. Since most of the Champions know it's not fair if ya didn't know yourself." said Jubilation Lee.

Cedric was shocked as he thanked the pair for telling him before turning away and promised them he'll try to talk his friends from wearing the badges, Jubilee just smirked as she told Diggory that it's the first time Draco Malfoy did anything original and it wasn't the worse she heard on the streets of New York.

"See ya around Diggs and good luck for the first task, we're all goin' to need it."  
"You too, and once again thanks."

.

On the 24th November none of the Champions couldn't stomach anything as they waited for the announcement to begin, after breakfast the five champions headed to the tents once entering Jubilation Lee spotted Remus Lupin and Sirius Black and ran into her Pop's arms for hug that she needed as he hugged her back as tightly as she was holding him. Jubilee then hugged Sirius Black as he once again thanked her for proving his innocence, she punched Sirius playfully his arm and told him to forget it.

When Padfoot and Mooney's attention went to Harry Potter Jubilee walked over to Fleur Delacour and the girl was surprised to hear fluent French wishing her good luck; what shocked Fleur was then she spoke to Viktor Krum in Russian. (When you have Wolverine, Gambit and Colossus as a strong influence in a girl's life you'll be able to speak in many languages)

Fleur warmed to the fourteen year old girl as she kissed both cheeks thanking Jubilation Lee for her kind words as Viktor Krum nodded to her in thanks, The Bulgarian Champion had a small smile on his face as he looked over to see Hermione Granger but his smile dropped when he saw the girl hugging Harry as he asked Jubilee if Potter and Her-no-ninny was seeing the boy. "Oh no, me, Harry and Hermione have been best friends since our first year in coming to Hogwarts and we've been inseparable ever since."

Viktor Krum somehow looked relieved and was about to walk over when they saw a flashing light of a camera and a witch in a awful lime green suit wearing a pair of red framed glasses on a gold chain, she had a hideous crocodile skinned handbag with the creature's claws as fasteners.

The witch had dirty blonde hair in tight curls that clashed badly with a frilly bright yellow blouse that Jubilee said was blinding her. The Reporter walked in like she owned the placed as she boldly introduced herself as Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet, with a pad and dicto-quill floating beside her as it took notes. Rita wasn't listening to Harry Potter as she wrote down what she wanted just to sell more papers and Hermione Granger looked ready to hex the obnoxious witch when Viktor Krum walked over and barked out that the tent was for Champions only as he gently lead Ms Skeeta away as she asked the seventeen year old how he felt that Miss Granger was stringing him and Potter along.

Harry, Hermione and Jubilee were talking to each other with Remus and Sirius till Ludo Bagman, Barty Crouch Snr, Professor Albus Dumbledore and the Professors Madame Olypme Maxime and Professor Igor Karkaroff entered the tent. Dumbledore took one look at Miss Granger and asked her what she was doing in here, Hermione sheepishly smiled as she wanted to wish her friends good luck before she was lead outside by Lupin and Black. Remus took one look at the girl he thought of as his daughter as she grinned silently telling him she and Harry would be fine, stepping out of the tent he prayed to Merlin and the Four Founders of Hogwarts that his cub would make it through this task unscathed.

.

With the weighing of the wands, it was time for the five champions to pick their dragons they would be facing. Viktor Krum was first as his large hand went into the velvet bag and pulled out a moving small statue with the number 3 on it, Ludo Bagman announced that Krum was going to face a Chinese Fireball.

Next was Fleur Delacour as she picked dragon number 2 and was going to face a Common Welsh Green, Fleur sighed with relief as Common Welsh were mostly placid creatures. Cedric Diggory was next as he picked dragon number 1 and was to face a Swedish Shortsnout.

It was now Harry and Jubilee's turn and they were getting nervous, there was a gasp when Harry had to face one of the deadest dragons on earth; a Hungarian Horntail and going to be fourth. Jubilation Lee was next as she licked her sudden dried lips as she took the last dragon from the bag, hiding her shock when she had to face a Romanian Longhorn and she promised herself she was going to kill the bastard who put her name into the Goblet.

.

Durmstrang, Beauxbaton and the Hogwart's champions took their turns, Viktor Krum had points taken for injuring his dragon with a conjunctivitis spell. Hermione Granger helped Harry with spells to face his dragon and taught him Accio, Jubilation Lee didn't mind as she looked through the books for hours till she found one for Transfiguration inanimate objects into living breathing things that would be useful and things she learnt from Professor Snape secretly when she twisted his arm to teach her when she got herself detention.

Cedric was injured by the Dragon as his back and arms were burned, Jubilee walked over and whistled. "Damn Diggs, when you do something you don't do it by half." Diggory chuckled despite the pain he was in as he squeezed The Chinese American's hand before he was taken to the Hospital Wing, as Cedric was taken inside the school he didn't notice when Cho Chang glared at Jubilee and told the girl to keep away from her boyfriend. Jubilee just laughed as she told the girl that she and Diggs were just friends, Madame Maxime bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing and Fleur Delacour giggled when Jubilation Lee asked Cho Chang if she was Diggory's girlfriend did he knew anything about it? Cho Chang stormed away heading to the Hospital Wing as Marietta Edgecomb glared coldly at Lee before following her best friend.

It was Harry's turn to face his Dragon and Jubilee was nervous for her big brother as the minutes felt like hours, eventually Harry Potter returned with cuts and bruises and in his arms was a large golden egg. The Chinese American wanted to be by her big brother's side instead of this Tournament when her name was being called, Jubilee was about to leave when she was stopped by no other than Ron Weasley as he promised that he would check on Harry for her- it was good thing that Ron didn't understand Russian as she called the redhead a Backstabbing, Lying, Betraying Piece of Crap that only came back to Potter's side for the glory to shine on him. Smiling brightly in thanks as Ron smiled back and quickly headed to the Hospital.

Taking a deep breath Jubilee stepped forward and faced her dragon that was snarling and spitting fire as it protected it's eggs, coming closer Jubilee used her Pryokinetics to make a life-size male dragon above her and used a spell to make herself fireproof. The wizards and witches in the audience watched in fascination to see the spectacle as the dragon flew up to chase away the other, Remus Lupin was on tender hooks to see his child in danger as he watched her move quickly to grab the egg just as the Romanian Longhorn roared in anger and flew back down breathing fire.

Severus Snape was quite impressed with Miss Lee even doe he wouldn't admit it, he looked over to Remus who was acting like a worried father as Miss Lee was engulfed in dragon's fire. Everyone was thinking the worse for the girl when the flames suddenly shot up skywards as a white silvery shield surrounded the girl as she ran back to safety with the golden egg under her arm.

Once safe back at the tent Jubilee removed the spells she used and the Pryokinetics that were holding the dragon back, once the Dragon Tamers arrived to calm the Romanian Longhorn Jubilee collapsed into a chair exhausted as Madame Pomfrey went to check on the patient appalled that the Ministry were letting children take part in something this dangerous.

.

Once the New Marauders arrived back to Gryffindor Tower, Jubilee and Harry were exhausted and just wanted to sleep, but the Gryffindors had other ideas as they lifted the pair over the shoulders calling them their champions. Jubilation Lee and Harry Potter had listened to what Ron Weasley said as he explained that Professor Moody told him about the Dragons as he told his big brother Bill who told Hagrid, Jubilee was confused as she looked over to her big brother who shrugged his shoulders. They missed Ron and this was Weasley's way of apologizing, once again Ron was back in being their best friend as they wondered how long that was going to be as they and the Gryffindors celebrated through the night.

.

It was nearing Christmas and Jubilee couldn't wait to go home for the Holiday and Harry was coming with her, she wanted to see Logan and the others as she missed them so much but at the last minute Jubilee got a letter from Professor Xavier telling her that it wasn't safe for her in America as she was safer in Hogwarts. If only they knew about the things that happened to her and her friends in school they would think again, as angry as she was Jubilation Lee put a brave face on it as she pocketed her letter in her robes as she listened to another announcement about the Yule Ball that was approaching on the 20th December.

During those weeks Hogwarts were going to be taught how to dance and Jubilee remembered Wolverine and one of his loves Rose Woo as they danced gracefully on the dancefloor, she never realized how much of a good dancer Logan was and he would never live it down if anyone else knew that about him. Sadly Rose Woo died in her sleep and Jubilee was there to help her Wolvie through his grief before he met and fell deeply in love with Mariko Yashida.

Shaking that memory away she looked over to Harry and told him the news of the cancellations from the X-Men and Harry smiled sadly for his little sister who was missing her adopted family as he told her that no matter what they would have a good Christmas. They soon changed the subject as Jubilee smiled as she asked Harry if he was still going to ask Cho Chang to the Dance, Harry blushed as he playfully glared at the girl as he asked if anyone had asked her yet.

"Come off it H, ya know that guys run the other way when they get on the wrong side of me. Presides it keeps my options open with dancing partners and I wanna enjoy myself instead of worrying about my date having a good time."

Harry remembered how Jubilee lost her temper and nearly broke Crabb's jaw with the punch she gave him, when he hexed Hermione Granger and gave her Beaver teeth. All the Slytherins were laughing to see the Muggleborn's teeth growing as the girl tried to hold back her tears. Jubilation Lee went to her friend's side just as Professor Severus Snape walked out of his classroom demanding what was going on, Draco Malfoy acted like he was innocent bystander as he told his Head of House that the Gryffindors started on them.

Ron Weasley then lost his temper as he said that the Slytherins started on them and hexed their best friend, now Hermione felt really small as she tried desperately to cover her teeth as the Potions Master walked over demanding to see the damage. Hermione refused as she shook her head silently pleading with him, but Snape threatened to take points if she didn't- looking over to Jubilee for assurance before slowly moving her hands.

The Potions Master took one look at Miss Granger as he shrugged his shoulders. "Well I can't see any difference," said Professor Snape as his Slytherins howled with laughter as he told Miss Granger to go to the Hospital Wing to get the problem fixed. Hermione ran from the Dungeons in tears as her three best friends were about to chase after her but was stopped by Snape when he said he would deduct points; Ron Weasley stopped in his tracks and Harry couldn't afford to get detention with the next Quidditch Training.

Jubilation on the other hand wouldn't listen as her best friend was hurting as she went after Granger, Professor Snape barked for Miss Lee to come straight back or she would lose her house points. Jubilation Lee turned and glared at the Potions Master as her sapphire blue eyes went cold and deadly, "listen you Overgrown Bat Out of Hell. I don't really care about the bloody House Cup or what you think of me," Jubilee then stormed over to Snape and both Slytherin and Gryffindor students were surprised that Jubilation Lee was shouting at Professor Snape as he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest waiting for the wind to leave the girl's sails, which was the wrong thing to do with Jubilation Lee as she growled.

Snape smirked as he said she was no better than the animal she called her father, the girl once again got detention this time for three months.

"I got detention, okay. But let me have a good reason to get three months worth." The Chinese American turned to Crabbe with a sweet smile and pulled her fist back and punched him in the face breaking his nose, "now I'm leaving before I really do any damage to the Head of Slytherin House cuz' I'll have no one insulting my Pops."

The news got round quickly of Hermione Granger's teeth and how Jubilation Lee got three months worth of detention from punching the Slytherin that hexed her best friend, none of the boys were brave enough of asking the feisty girl, shaking the thought away Jubilee then smiled as she asked her brother if he had asked Cho Chang out to the Yule Ball. There was disappointment on Harry's face when he said that Chang was already asked and looked at him with pity as she apologized, Harry sadly smiled as he said it was alright as he headed back to the school relieved that it was freezing outside to hide the blush he had for the embarrassment.

Potter sadly looked over to the Ravenclaw table and saw the girl he had a crush on was glaring at his little sister, he wondered what was going on as Jubilee explained that Cho thought that she thought that Jubilee was trying to stealing her boyfriend when all she and Diggory were friends. Cho Chang and her flock of friends didn't believe the girl and Jubilee laughed as she said for being in Ravenclaw they weren't really that bright if they couldn't see the truth if Cho's jealousy of something that wasn't there in the first place.

Harry's protective streak came forth as he asked if Cedric Diggory was trying anything on towards her, Jubilee than laughed. "Come off it Harry, me and Diggs are just friends like me, you, Hermione and Ron. Besides he's asked his girlfriend to the Yule Ball and I'm still getting the dirty looks from Chang even when my friendship with Cedric is only platonic."

The four friends then changed the subject as Hermione asked Harry and Jubilee if they had figured out anything about the egg, the pair shook their heads as they opened the egg and could only hear loud screeches that nearly made their ears bleed. Jubilation Lee loved Hermione Granger as a sister, but sometimes she wanted to strangle the girl when she was mentioned that they needed to do Homework when she and Harry were more concerned about keeping themselves alive in the Tournament.

As the girls were talking about the gowns they brought, Hermione sadly sighed as she saw the sadness in Jubilee's sapphire eyes with not being able to see her family for the Christmas Holidays. Just then as usual Ron Weasley rudely interrupted their conversion as he asked Hermione.

"Ya a girl right. And since no one asked you I was wondering..." Hermione glared at the redhead as Jubilee winced with the stupidity that the Weasley boy had for saying that, grabbing her books and parchments she angrily told Ron that somebody had already asked her to the Ball before storming out of the Library. Ron just shrugged his shoulders as he told Harry and Jubilation Lee that Hermione must of been embarrassed that no one had asked her and was making up any excuse, he then looked at Jubilee and with what he thought of was his winning grin asked Jubilee out to the Ball. Raising her hand to silence the boy as she said that she was already going to the Ball with Dean Thomas before going go back to her book to finish the last two paragraphs of her homework for Professor Alastor Moody.

.

It was the day of the Yule Ball and Professor Dumbledore had given his students the day off from classes to get themselves ready, both Jubilation Lee and Hermione Granger could feel Lavender Brown and the Patil twins eyes on them. The girls looked ready to bolt out of their seats, but the Gryffindor girls noticed as Harry Potter and the Weasley boys laughed when they heard Jubilee scream "No... no Lavender, you can't take me in alive."

In the afternoon the Weasleys got their robes in the post from their mother, Percy, Fred and George looked real smart in their robes. However it was another for Ron when he saw his robes with it's frills and ruffles, it was even worse that it looked like a dress for a girl then robes for a wizard as Molly Weasley was still angry with her youngest son.

"There is no chance I am wearing this... do you think these are Ginny's... how the bloody hell can mom do this."

Harry tried to calm his best friend as the others were trying to keep a straight face, just then they heard pecking at the window as Seamus Finnigan opened it for the owl to land on Ron's bed with a parcel from Madame Markins and a little note.

Instead of reading the small note that was attached as Ron opened the parcel to see a smart black dress robes and they were brand new, as the redhead was putting his robes on Harry looked at the note and smiled.

**Dear H**

**I had money left since Pops brought my dress, it's absolutely tre cool. So with the money I got from Wolvie for my dress I brought Ron's robes and Ginny's dress, keep that tad info to yourself and I'll see ya later bro**

**Jubesx**

Harry smiled as he pocketed the note as Ron soon asked if their was any note, the black haired boy shook his head telling him there was nothing as he got himself ready.

.

Dean Thomas was excited that he was going to the Yule Ball with one of the champions as he waited at the Great Hall for his date, Ron no matter that he looked wonderful in his robes as Padma was talking to her twin Parvarti who was Harry's date for the evening. The redhead was ignoring his date but she didn't notice as she was chatting away to her best friends, Harry Potter as disappointed that Cho Chang was on the arm of Cedric Diggory smiling brightly lingering to every word he said.

Hiding his jealousy he remembered what Jubilee said as she taught him how to dance, no matter who he invited a girl needed to feel like a princess even for one night.

"They don't expect ya to rip off your cloak and put it over a muddy puddle... okay maybe Parkinson but that's a different story, any way ask your date first for a dance and play the gentlemen no matter how much of a tyrant she could be."

Padma looked really fed up with her date, he didn't even compliment her on her new robes or even try to talk as he kept muttering that Hermione was making up some date so not to be embarrassed. Draco smirked as he was about to walk over with Pansy on his arm, he was about to say something crude when he looked up when the doors opened to see Miss looking beautiful in her periwrinkle blue dress as her bushy hair was tamed into soft silky curls.

Everyone was in awe to see Hermione looking beautiful in her dress and Draco didn't have anything horrible to say to the Muggleborn, Ron smiled when he saw Hermione as she smiled at Viktor Krum who walked over and kissed her hand before placing it over his arm and walked away as she happily waved at Harry waiting for the fifth Tournament champion. Harry looked around and spotted his Godfather Sirius Black and the friendly werewolf Remus Lupin, Harry grinned when he saw his father's best friends standing there, he knew that Sirius was there to see him as the students were talking to Remus asking when was he coming back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Once again the doors opened and Dean Thomas sighed with relief that Jubilee had arrived, his eyes widened to see how gorgeous Lee looked in her shimmering silver strapless gown that looked like the surface of a clear lake with turquoise sequined stone. The dress was ankle length with simple design that flowed with layers of skirts of differents shades of silver, blues and purples, Jubilation Lee's raven black hair was piled high and held with silver and turquiose colored rose berrets and on her feet was silver three inch heels to give her height she didn't have. Miss Lee always wore bright colors and yellows, but tonight she looked like a princess as she smiled at her date for the evening.

Spotting the friendly werewolf Jubilee ran over to her Pops and hugged him thanking him for the dress before Professor McGonnagall told Miss Lee to get in line with the other champions as the Yule Ball couldn't start without the Triwizards entered inside leading the others.

Remus Lupin looked proudly at his cub as she danced with her date enjoying herself as she was chatting with Ron and Harry was sitting down in a foul mood as their dates were miserable. Ron Weasley kept glaring at the back of Hermione's head as she danced with Viktor Krum; Harry was smiling again when he saw his Godfather dancing with Jubilee as the pair were Jiving as she was spun round and thrown in the air- the dark haired wizard became alive and looked much younger as he laughed bowing as his dance partner curtsied to the applauding witches and wizards around them.

Hermione was tired as she sat down with her friends as Viktor Krum was getting her a drink, as usual Ron Weasley wasn't thinking what he was saying as he accused Granger of fraternizing with the enemy and Krum was only after one thing from her.

"Instead of telling Hermione, why don't ya say it to Krum as well you jealous SOB. All night you have been a terrible date to me, at least Harry was trying for my sister which I can't say the same about you."

"You're missing the point entirely, he's much too old for her and..."

"And if he tried anything on Mione, he would answered to me." Said Harry, all night he had heard Ron complain that Hermione didn't know what she was doing and didn't have the right to dress the way she had.

"Can Hermione have one night to feel like a princess instead of the brain of our group, through all the times helping us with our homework and getting points for Hogwarts does she have the right to have fun instead of worrying about me and Jubes in this Tournament."

Hermione was shocked as Harry always defended Ron in their arguments, Ron glared at the pair and stormed away to cool off as Parvarti was near tears that she was left alone. Neville Longbottom saw the tears as he walked over when his date Ginny Weasley gave him the nod. Offering his hand Neville smiled shyly as he asked Parvarti if she wanted to dance; the girl smiled with the thoughtfulness of the boy as she placed her hand in his as she was lead to the dance floor for the last waltz. Harry stood up himself and offered his hand as he asked Padma to dance as he had been an awful date, Padma just shrugged as she followed Harry and the pair began to slow dance keeping his eyes on Cho Chang who was dancing with Cedric Diggory wanting to be in his place.

Remus Lupin sighed as his fiancee Nymphadora Tonks was by his side as he held her in his arms as they danced themselves, he wanted his cub to be the first to know he was going to get married and was worried in what she might say. However Jubilation Lee happily smiled as she hugged Tonks and welcomed into the chaos that she called family as she watched them dancing while she got her breath not noticing that Cedric Diggory was staring at her as he danced with his partner; the Hufflepuff seventh year wanted to ask Jubilee to the dance but he was too late when he heard that Dean Thomas had already asked the girl and she had said yes. The blonde saw the Slytherin pain in the backside Malfoy was stealing glances towards the Chinese American all through the night but his date Pansy Parkinson was oblivious to it all as she had her Drakie on her arm as she blathered on about how expensive her dress and shoes were.

.

It was getting closer to the second task and Jubilee and Harry were no closer to finding out the riddle of the egg, it was only a week left and Hermione was working harder in helping her friends for spells that would help them. As thankful for Granger's help both Jubilee and Harry needed to get out of the Library as they went outside for some fresh air, as the Champions were thinking about the task ahead of them Professor Dumbledore owled Remus and asked a favor to be Jubilee's prized treasure she had to find in the coldness of the Black Lake.

Cedric Diggory remembered the help he got from Harry and Jubilation and wanted to return the favor as he walked over to the pair who were talking at the bridge, he smiled at the two as he told them to take their eggs with them when they took a bath tonight as he gave them the password to the Prefect Bathrooms 'Pinefresh'. Harry thanked him as Jubilee grinned at Diggory as she stayed behind to talk to Cedric, for the last few months Jubilee was getting curious about the ordeal as she asked Diggory who gave him the information. Diggory wasn't about to say anything but the fourteen year old wouldn't budge from the issue as he told her that it was Professor Moody who told him.

All the pieces started to somehow come together as she remembered what the Fat Lady said about how suspicious the DADA Professor was acting, the book of plants that he had given to Neville Longbottom and now giving advice to Cedric on the secret of the egg.

"Thanks bub, I owe ya one."  
"You're welcome Jubes... I just wanted to say how beautiful you looked at the Yule Ball the other night."

Jubilee blushed slightly from the compliment she was given as she brushed it off of Diggory being nice as she thanked him. "Thank my Pops, he was the one with the good taste in dresses. Well I better get back to Hermione in the Library before she calls in the Search Dogs, see ya around Diggs."

As Cedric Diggory was smiling at the retreating girl he didn't notice a small beetle laying on a leaf who had strange markings on its back of two red circles on its wings, Jubilee knew about the beetle and Hermione said she would sort it out right now she had to plan how she was going to exploit Professor Moody or who ever he was before she and Harry got into anymore danger than they were already in.

.

Harry and Jubilee snuck out of the Gryffindor tower under his father's invisibility cloak and whispered the password making sure they weren't seen, once inside Potter began to blush crimson and Jubilee looked on in confusion till he told her that he didn't bring any swimming trunks with him. Grinning Jubilee took out one of her yellow handkerchiefs and turned them into a pair of swim trunks as they went into separate changing cubicles, once dressed they got into the water with the golden egg as they opened it to the sound of loud screeching noises. Harry quickly closed it to save his eardrums as Jubilee thought for a moment and told him to put it under the water, Potter did as his little sister asked and opened the egg to see it glow and the most beautiful sound came out of it.

Taking a deep breath Jubilee and Harry went under the water and listened to the riddle, listening to the riddle repeatedly Jubilee and Harry's eyes lit up as they realized that they had to go under the Black Lake, but the problem is how were they going to hold their breath for an hour and what was their most treasured possession they owned.

For the next few days Hermione, Ron and Neville were in the Library with the two Champions helping them find spells to help them breathe under water, Jubilee remembered the secret lessons she had with Professor Snape that was disguised as detentions, the girl listened and absorbed the information like a sponge. She was one of his best students even doe he would never admit it to anyone; Jubilee respected the hell out of the Professor as he didn't treat her like she was made of glass and always pushed her to work harder in her defenses.

There were a few potions she could use to help her breathe but she didn't have time to make one, she then grinned as she remembered one spell that would help. The thing now was to do now was to help Harry. Neville suddenly rose his head out of his book of plants as he said there was a fascinating plant called a Gillyweed that would help, the only problem was how to get some before the morning, Harry grinned as he called the House-elf Dobby and asked the creature if he could get him some Gillyweed showing the picture to him. The House-elf was more than happy to help Master Harry as he went to Professor Snape's potions cupboard that was heavily warded as he collected enough of the stinking weed and brought it swiftly to his master without being caught.

.

It was the day of the second task and the two friends were looking around for their best friends in the crowd, that night Fred and George Weasley came to the Library and told them that Professor Dumbledore wanted to see them as it was important.

The twins grinned as they congratulated the girl for pranking their older brother Percy; the pompous wizard promised Jubilation he would get even with her if it was the last thing he did. Jubilation Lee didn't believe the bluff as she laughed it off and told the seventeen year old to get a sense of humor, Percy's blue glared coldly at the Chinese American as he made unbreakable oath that the girl would get her comeuppance as he plotted how he was going to do it.

Sirius Black proudly hugged Harry as he told him to watch out for the creatures that were down there, he then smiled at the pretty girl that his Godfather called his sister and his best friend claimed as his cub as he ruffled her hair and wished her luck not that she needed it. Jubilee faltered slightly as she looked around and asked where Pops was, Sirius was thinking the same thing himself as he hadn't seen him all night as he told her that everything would be fine and maybe was running late.

"Ya right, hey you better bring in the Butterbeer after this one."  
"Okay, a deals a deal."

Professor Dumbledore stood up at the podium and announced that the five champions had less than an hour to reach their most treasured thing or they would lose them forever, Jubilation Lee pondered for a moment when he said them instead of it; it finally hit her like a ton of bricks that Remus was down there in the Black Lake and was ready to jump in there before the shot of the cannon could be heard.

The five tournament champions jumped into the freezing lake, both Fleur and Cedric used the Bubblehead Charm, Viktor Krum used a half transfiguration of a shark. Harry quickly swallowed the Gillyweed whole trying with effort not to vomit it back up, he could feel himself grow gills and webbed fingers and feet to help him swim through the currents. Jubilee used a charm to give herself gills and a transfiguration spell to transform her legs into fins, she had to thank Professor Snape for this one as jumped into the water and swam down to the bottom of the Lake were the Merpeople's kingdom laid avoiding the weeds as she went deeper and deeper into the darkness.

Cedric Diggory was the first to get to the kingdom who was followed by Viktor Krum, they both grabbed Cho Chang and Hermione Granger before heading to the surface. Fleur Delacour didn't reach her little sister as she was attacked by Grindylows and had not choice but to return as she was frantic with worry for Michelle, Jubilation Lee and Harry Potter arrived together and saw three prized treasures, the pair came for Ron and Remus but they couldn't leave the little girl alone. Jubilee went to collect Fleur's little sister but the ugly creatures screeched as they said said they could only take one, Jubilee tried again to grab the girl and was quickly losing her cool when the Merpeople shoved a trident under her chin warning her to just take her treasure.

Jubilee snarled as she grabbed the trident and used her pryokentics to melt the three headed spear as a silent warning to never threaten her again, the girl looked over to her big brother and silently sighed as she cut the seaweed holding her Pop's legs as she quickly swam to the surface feeling guilty for leaving a child behind.

Jubilee and Remus came up to the surface, Lupin and Lee swam back, once Remus was on the docks Sirius Black was by his side as he, Neville and Dean Thomas went to haul the girl in, but Jubilee pulled back and said she was going back for Harry as she was about to dive in when she saw the red hair of Ron's head and in his arms was Fleur Delacour's little sister. Ron took the little girl to the Docks as Jubilee dived under the water and swam back to collect Harry, using a Expelliarus spell, the Gillyweed was wearing out and didn't have enough air as he used his wand to shoot himself out of the water making Harry third as Jubilee brought in her captive but she returned back to rescue her brother.

Coming to an agreement that Jubilee would be second as she went into the maze with Viktor Krum as Harry was first in with Cedric Diggory, as Fleur Delacour didn't return with her treasure and didn't finish her task she was going in last.

.

24th June was fast approaching and Harry was missing playing Quidditch as the pitch was being used for Maze that Hagrid was growing as he secretly placing Boggarts, sphinxs and other creatures that the champions had to face in the third and final task. Two weeks before the 24th Harry Potter told Jubilation Lee what he had seen in Dumbledore's Pensieve of Professor Igor Karkaroff was a convicted Deatheater who gave names of fellow Deatheaters, one of them was Barty Crouch Jnr. Jubilee also talked to Winky a House-elf who was giving clothes for not doing her job, all Jubilee got was nonsense from the tiny House-elf till Dobby mentioned that Winky once belonged to Mr Barty Crouch Senior as she was given a job and failed to do so. Making a deal with the female House-elf giving back her honor by becoming Jubilee's elf, this made Winky smile as she threw the bottle of Butterbeer into the fireplace.

getting the elf sober Jubilee got information from Winky that once belonged to Mr Crouch and been in the family for years as she loving looked after his son Barty Crouch Jnr., smiling gently Jubilation Lee asked more questions and Winky happily answered them now that she was working for a witch and her family the X-Men who said they didn't have any time for themselves with missions and the maintenance of the Mansion. For Winky's safety Jubilee written her now House-elf a note that was to be given to only Professor Charles Xavier, she told the House-elf that the Professor only needed help in cleaning and cooking as the people living there were independent that didn't need help unless they asked.

Winky happily smiled as she took the note with instructions and rules that House-elves held dear before apparating to Westchester to report in to Professor Xavier and the new family she would be serving.

It was only less than two weeks till the third task and Jubilation Lee got the information she needed as Hermione Granger had her trapped in a jar, Rita Skeeta was screaming as she demanded to be released. Hermione wanted to get even with the report witch who put undiluted bubotuber pus in the post, the poor girl couldn't use her hands or take notes as they were badly swollen with boils as she was in pain as it took Madame Pomfrey weeks to heal the witch's hands.

Now that Jubilee had all the answers she needed she knew she didn't have time to exploit the impostor as she plotted away, the girl smiled as she remembered the flask that Professor Moody had and if she was correct then she Boomslang skin and Lacewing flies as she asked Dobby for sour milk, stalebread and other things from the kitchen before her first lesson of DADA.

.

Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom always wanted to be a part of Jubilee's pranks, this was their chance as they started a arguement with Blaise Zambini and Theodore Nott from Slytherin who were in on the joke on Moody. Ron Weasley wasn't brought into the prank as he couldn't keep a straight face to save himself, but he was happy to get into a fight as the Gryffindor and the Slytherin boys began to fight, Professor Alastor Moody had to separate the boys putting all his attention to his squabbling students not noticing Jubilee had worked past and swapped flasks. Whistling sharply the boys looked over to an angry looking wizard as he gave them all detention in helping Filch and Hagrid on their weekend for the remainder of the semester, they quickly got into their seats as they glared at each other giving their attention for their double lesson.

An hour into the lesson Professor Moody could feel the tingling under his skin, grabbing his flask he took a deep gulp before pocketing it back into his robes before continuing his teachings. The students stood there gobsmacked and horror to see Professor Moody's skin bubble and shift as his face sunk in, his bulking weight shifted into a skinny frame that was swallowed by the robes he was wearing.

The glass eyes slipped out of his socket as an eye dark with fury grew in it's place, the wizard's eyes landed on Miss Lee as she smirked and in her hand was his flask. Standing there in Barty Crouch's place was no other than Barty Crouch Jnr., the wizard snarled as he raised his wand ready to use the Avada Kedavra when Albus Dumbledore, and several Aurors behind him with their wands raised using expelliarmus disarming him.

As Dumbledore dismissed the students Barty Crouch Jnr glared at Jubilation Lee threatening that he would get her for this, Jubilee sighed as her sapphire eyes looked into Barty's. "I would have gladly left things alone as ya did nothing to me," Jubilation Lee's sapphire eyes turned silver and began to glow in an eerie light. "That was till you decided to endanger the life of my brother by putting mine and Harry's name into the Goblet, no one messes with me or my own."

Harry Potter could feel the tension from his little sister as he wrapped his arms around Jubilee calming her as her eerie glow of her eyes shifted to her sapphire blue hues; both brother and sister left the DADA Classroom and headed back to Gryffindor Tower as classes had been cancelled for the day.

With Veritserum consumed Barty Crouch Jnr confessed to the murder of the Gardener of the Riddle House Frank Brynne and the plans to lure Harry Potter to bring forth Vordermort with his blood, Jubilee's name was brought into the Goblet as a spy mentioned the power the girl had and the Dark Lord wanted the girl to join his rank as the mother of the new heir of Slytherin.

Barty let slip that Peter Pettigrew wasn't given the Dementor's kiss as he was waiting at the grave site of Tom Riddle Senior's to bring back to life The Dark Lord, once again Jubilee and Harry were used to bait Vordermort and make sure that Petter Pettigrew was taken to Azkaban or given the kiss.

On the 24th June the five champions were waiting at the front of the maze as everyone was cheering, Harry looked over at Jubilation Lee as she smiled silently giving him her strength that they would get through this before Amos Diggory came onto the pitch proudly raising his only son's arm over his head grinning proudly that his boy was being cheered on. Cedric turned to the other champions and saw their bemused looks as he embarrassingly blushed as his father said he was proud of him before hugging him tight.

Remus Lupin was sitting down with Hermione Granger and the Weasleys as he worried watched his cub enter the maze several minutes with Viktor Krum after Harry and Cedric followed by Fleur Delacour, he was on the edge of his seat wanting to run into the maze himself to protect her but he had to stick with the plan and knew that Padfoot would be waiting with the other Aurors to arrest Wormtail and this time they made sure that the traitor would get his just desserts.

The maze was cold and eerie as a thick fog surrounded Harry, he looked to his left to see his little sister had turned the other direction turning to her right. Taking big gulps of air Potter continued as he went in deeper to the maze, the fourteen year old's leg was badly bleeding from facing a giant spider as it's fangs bit deeply into muscle and dodged Blast ended newts. He was exhausted and wanted this night to end as adrenalin ran through his veins with the thought of Jubilation being in danger and how Wolverine and the X-Men would react if anything happened to their Firecracker; as much as Jubilation Lee was upset that her family didn't want her home at Christmas he knew that they were thinking of her safety from the Friends of Humanity scumbags since she was a registered mutant and would be their main target- if only they knew the dangers she and her friend faced through three years of their schooling.

At last he arrived at the middle of the maze and in front of him was the Goblet, on his left was Cedric Diggory and Jubilation Lee, as much as Diggory wanted the glory for his house both Potter and Lee couldn't let the young man touch the Goblet that was disguised as a Portkey. The three ran towards the Goblet as the hedges closed around them, blood was pumping faster in their bodies as they ran faster, suddenly Cedric's legs went from under him as he was dragged into the hedge as he shouted for help. Jubilee stopped in her tracks ready to help the blonde, she sadly sighed as she told him that this was for his own safety and apologized as she and ran towards the Goblet.

Cedric was more than angry that he was left behind as he watched the pair disappeared, he knew that once the Goblet was touched than the Champions would return to the beginning. Minutes had passed and he was still stuck among the branches of the hedges, he knew then that something was wrong as he saw the guilt and fear in Jubilee's eyes as he realized that both she and Potter had saved his life.

.

As soon as Potter and Lee arrived at the Cemetery Jubilee was placed in binding spell and couldn't move a muscle as she tried struggling through the spell that was holding her back watching with terrified eyes to see Pettigrew standing there and in his arms was a bundle that he was carrying like a newborn baby was body of Lord Vordermort.

As Peter Pettigrew was going through the ritual as he placed a pile of bones into the boiling cauldron, Jubilee was struggling to break the spell that was holding her back. She struggled even harder as bile was threatening to come to the surface when Wormtail cut off his own hand and was coming towards her big brother with the sharp dagger ready to take his blood; Jubilee screamed as she felt the invisible binds loosen around her and could move her arms.

Quickly she summoned a large ball of hot plasma from her hands and blasted Pettigrew away from Harry just as the Aurors arrived, Wormtail's skin was blistered and bleeding as he laid on the floor wrapping his body around the hideous bundle in his arms. The Aurors quickly took Pettigrew away who was still bleeding profusely, this time the Ministry was going to be there as Pettigrew was going to have a public death penalty and was going to get the Dementor's kiss before being thrown into Azkaban for his crimes.

Dumbledore used a strong spell to keep Vordermort's soul in a rosewood box with many complex curses and wards to keep him inside, Harry Potter was released as Sirius Black hugged him tight relieved that he was alright checking for other injuries he had. Black and Potter completely ignored Jubilation Lee as she tiredly sat down on the grass with her head down trying so hard to keep her eyes open, just as she was about to close her eyes she felt a withered but strong hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw the twinkling and intelligent sparkle in Dumbledore's bright blue eyes telling her that he was proud of her, no matter if she wasn't acknowledged for what she had done this night she was still a hero in his eyes.

"I don't care about glory or being a hero, as long as my brother lives that is all that matters to me."

.

As the Aurors took Harry and Jubilation back to the pitch, wizards and witches cheered for their new champions. The pair didn't care as they wanted this night to end as they held onto each as Ludo Bagman walked over to present them with the cup, instead of excepting the trophy and the large bag of galleons both brother and sister walked away from him as they walked towards Madame Pomfrey to get tended to followed by Ron Weasley who was wondering why they didn't take the money or the glory of winning the Tournament.

Remus Lupin as much as he liked the red haired boy, he sometimes found him annoying at times as he barked at him to shut up for once leaving him gobsmacked as the former Professor entered the school and headed towards the Hospital Wing to keep virgil over his cub and the son of his dead best friends.

After the Tournament Cedric Diggory was disappointed that he didn't win the cup or the glory for his house, but when he heard that the Dark Lord was close to returning he was then glad that he wasn't there and was soon thankful that Jubilee and Potter left him behind in the darkness of the maze. Dumbledore kept Vordermorts location quiet and only he knew where his evil soul was kept till Harry was able to destroy and figure out the riddles of the whereabouts of the Horocruxs.

.

Once back at Kings-Cross Station Uncle Vernon was waiting impatiently for his nephew and smirked to see that musclehead roughening wasn't there, rubbing his large hands together in glee as he spotted Harry Potter and Jubilation Lee stepping out between platform nine and ten he stalked and dragged the boy roughly away when he was face to face with an fierce looking Wolverine with a feral snarl on his face. "Good thin' I came to see my girl and check on Harry, like I told ya two years ago come near the boy you'll answer to me."

Vernon was shaking like a leaf as he grabbed the trolley from Harry and quickly headed back to his car, messing Harry's hair and smiled at the boy before turning his attention to his Sidekick. Jubilee sighed as she was pulled into her Wolvie's arms breathing in the calming scent of leather, motor oil and cigar smoke as Logan was holding her just as fiercely. Dam he missed the girl more than anything and wanted her home at Westchester where she belonged, but he couldn't stay for long as the X-Men needed him back for a mission before his trip back to Japan to put the finishing touches to his and Mariko's wedding.

Jubilee somehow knew as she smiled and changed the subject of school and the lessons, completely leaving out about the Tournament and the dangers she and Harry had faced during the tasks. Wolverine could only stay for a couple of days and wanted to spent some time with his friend after not seeing her for nearly two years, he then grinned as he told his Firecracker that he and Mariko had set a date and gave her an invitation to the wedding that was being held at the sacred temple in Japan that was happening during her summer break.

As Harry stepped out of the train station he wondered what was going to happen to him and his friends in his fifth year, he looked over to Jubilee and tiredly smiled as he hugged her goodbye and said he would see her soon before getting into his uncle's car.

Wolverine wondered what was wrong with the kids as he placed Jubilee's trunk into the back of his hired jeep, both got into the jeep and Logan knew that Jubilation Lee would tell him eventually and wasn't going to rush or push her into telling him as he started the engine and drove away to the Excalibur where Kitty Pryde was having trouble with her husband and his drinking problems.

The End


End file.
